fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Your Tail Off
This is the thirty-eighth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Following Littlefoot’s elimination, the Final Six returned to their RVs. “It’s good to be back in the game,” Rhett smiled, “And now there’s more room to sleep, too.” “Me happy everything settled, Rhett,” Petrie nodded. CC Petrie: Me glad to know that there was no cheating. Spike: I can handle Rhett being back, he wasn’t actually a threat anyways. No, the dino I need to take down will be going down, and I’ve figured out just how to do it. Bwa ha ha ha! “Wanna play some video games?” Petrie asked Spike and Rhett. “Sure,” they both replied. Their Wii had a good library of games to keep them entertained overnight. ……………… Over in the girls’ RV, Ruby and Myra were sharing a bunk. The fast biter and fast runner were good friends, and were having a conversation. “My mom’s getting married soon,” Myra grinned, “But she still hasn’t told me who she is marrying.” “It’s probably someone you’ve met,” Ruby assured. CC Myra: But who? “All right,” Cera chuckled, she was winning the first-person shooter she was playing, “You can’t stop me!” she taunted the game. Though Cera was no longer mean to her friends, the threehorn still had a strong competitive streak. “We so have to rank higher than her,” Myra whispered to Ruby. “I agree, agreeing I am,” Ruby nodded. ……………………. The next day, the Final Six walked back into Chris’s mansion for breakfast. Chef has already whooped up his usual concoctions that the dinosaurs would eat. “I’ll admit I didn’t miss this….” Rhett said under his breath. CC Myra: The best thing about being the last sharptooth in the game is that I get to eat all the meat. “Just zip it and eat,” Chef growled to the young dinosaurs. Cera, Spike, Rhett, Petrie, and Ruby nodded and began to eat their treestars, while Myra ate a cooked longneck. “I wonder what kind of craziness Chris has planned for us,” Cera commented between bites. The other 5 all frowned. “Did you have to say that, was saying that something you had to do?” Ruby frowned. “He always tells us what….” Rhett sighed. And, on cue, Chris came walking into the kitchen of his mansion. “Morning players,” he grinned smugly to the dinosaurs, “Now that I’ve taken care of my Longtail issue, we can focus on the challenges again.” CC Rhett: Of course….at least, even if she’s not in the game anymore, I could Ali if she’s watching back home! “What going to be today’s challenge Chris?” Petrie asked the host. The flyer had been given tastier and healthier food then the other leafeaters because of his alliance with Chef. “Well, I hope you dudes all like to move,” Chris grinned to the remaining contestants, “And more specifically, I hope you all like to dance, because that’s what today’s challenge is going to be about!” “Will there be singing, too?” Ruby asked. The Final Six were about to break into “Good Times, Good Friends”, but once again, Chris stopped them from singing. “No, just the dancing, please just the dancing,” Chris shivered. “Anyways, when you dudes finish breakfast, follow me to my dance hall!” “That sounds fun Chris,” Spike smiled, secretly winking to his alliance member. “Oh, it will be,” Chris grinned, chortling to himself as he left. ……………………… After having their fill, the Final Six headed down the halls of Chris’s mansion to reach the dance hall. They opened the doors to see a fancy disco ball and several flashing lights, with a big spiketail standing next to Chris. “Helping to demonstrate today’s challenge is a former TDI player, Leshawna!” Chris announced. Leshawna had become a spiketail ever since history was changed and dinos never went extinct and almost all of the humans vanished. “Hey ya’ll,” Leshawna grinned, “I’m gonna show you how to dance your tails off!” Now, even though Leshawna was really popular with her fellow campers back when they did the show, even they had to admit her dancing was painful on the eyes. The spiketail began to move to the beat, and the final six looked on in horror. CC Spike: Make….make it stop! Myra: Can someone bite out my eyes? Ruby: That….is not good dancing, I can’t lie. “Enough Leshawna,” Chris called to the spiketail. “Fine,” Leshawna grumbled, stepping aside.” “Here’s today’s challenge,” the host continued. “Each of you step on one of this six platforms, and then the music will start playing. You will all have to start dancing, and if you pause for more than 3 seconds, you’re out of the game. Every so often, the music will change, and you dudes better be changing your moves to. The last one of you standing wins invincibility! CC Ruby: I just realized that they never say what “the moves” are. ……………… Back in 65 Million BC, Dil returned with Longtail still trapped in her stomach. “At least it’s warm in here,” Longtail shrugged, unable to climb back up the belly dragger’s throat. “That’s the spirit,” Dil chuckled, “Hey, if you want, I’ll eat a prey you find tasty, and you can eat it from inside me as long as you save some meat for me.” “Deal,” Longtail replied, “Say, Redclaw won’t be needing me anytime soon, right? He doesn’t have any jobs he wants to do?” “Nah, he’s finding this just as enjoyable to watch as I am,” Dil chuckled, heading back towards the Aftermath studio. Longtail was himself surprised by how much this wasn’t bothering him. He couldn’t lay a claw on why not, though. ………… Cera, Myra, Petrie, Rhett, Ruby, and Spike all stepped onto one of the platforms. Chris pressed a button which raised all of the platforms up into the air. “Whoa,” Petrie gasped, caught off guard. “Toughen up!” Chef called to the flyer. “Y…yes,” Petrie replied, puffing up his tiny chest. “Now,” Chris chuckled, pulling out a button, “Let the music play!” Suddenly, the lights began flashing all around the room, and jamming music began to play. The Final Six all began to dance. CC Cera: Having 4 feet makes this kind of hard…. Petrie was doing some fancy sidestepping as a form of dance. “This not too hard,” he said to himself. Rhett was dancing rather…..embarrassing. Albeit, not from his perspective. “I hope you’re watching at home, Ali!” CC Rhett: Ali will be so amazed….. Cera: Even when I didn’t get along with Ali I wouldn’t have wished this on her…. Ruby, however, was having a blast with this challenge. Being a fast runner, she could move her body in a lot more ways than some of her friends could. She began to do some twirls. “Maybe that kiss from Shorty is still giving me power,” Ruby smiled. Even Leshawna was impressed by her moves. But while he danced, Spike was planning how to get the votes to go in the direction he wanted them to go. CC Spike: It’s a good thing how feelings can linger sometimes. Heh heh….Chris wasn’t able to give me an advantage for this challenge, but if everything goes the way I want it go, that won’t be needed…. ……………….. After a few minutes, the music changed to a disco tune. “This sounds weird,” Myra commented. CC Myra: I’m not even from this time period and I can tell this feels out of date. Since this music wasn’t as loud as the previous track, Spike looked over to Petrie. “Petrie….hey Petrie,” Spike called, doing his best to avoid being heard by the other dinos. “What is it Spike?” Petrie replied, the flyer was quickly running out of breath because of his small stature. “I really hate to be the one to tell you this,” Spike gulped in fake concern, “But I found out…we had been tricked into eliminating Littlefoot.” “What?!” Petrie gasped. “Keep quiet,” Spike whispered as the dancing continued, “But right after we got done voting, I heard Chris talking with….Cera!” “What you mean?” Petrie asked. CC Spike: Wow….these guys are easier to play then a game of pine cone! “I think Cera and Chris have formed an alliance,” Spike explained, “She’s trying to make it all the way to the Final Two, and she needed to get rid of who she considered a threat.” “So that why she framed Littlefoot?” Petrie asked. “Yeah, she must’ve known he’d be a huge threat. And doesn’t this plan make sense?” Spike continued, Petrie falling for his every word, “She knows she can’t just be mean all over again, so this time, she’s being very sneaky this time around. We need to vote her off as soon as we get the chance.” “Got it Spike,” Petrie nodded. “Don’t let her know we had this talk,” Spike said, as the fat young dino kept up dancing, “If she does, she’ll try to sabotage us.” Petrie was certain he would be helping to stop the bad guy this time…not knowing he had fallen for the real bad guy’s trap. …………….. A little later, break dancing music began. “I….I can’t do this,” Rhett groaned, the longneck passing out and falling off of his platform. “Ooh, and Rhett’s been knocked out of the game, we’re down to 5 dinos dancing!” Chris called over the megaphone. This part of the song was Myra had her time to shine. “Here goes nothing…” the fast biter girl said to herself. CC Myra: Being a fast biter, I’m fast on my feet, claws, and even my head. Moving quickly to avoid being taken out of the running, Myra balanced herself on her head and began to spin around on it. Everyone, even Spike, was impressed. “Way to go Myra,” Ruby told her carnivorous friend. “Thanks,” Myra smiled, when she suddenly realized she didn’t know how to get out of the spin. “Oh no…” she gasped, as she ended up spinning right off of her platform! CC Ruby: I like Myra, but is this what the dinos and the humans from this time call an epic fail? “Down to 4!” Chris announced loudly, as the competition was beginning to heat up. Literally, as Chris had some speakers spit fire at the young dinos. “For visual effect and encouragement,” Chris chuckled wickedly. ………………… Try as Petrie might have, the flyer’s small size eventually caused him to tire out from all the dancing. “Me can’t do this anymore,” Petrie panted, flying off the platform, but he let himself fall to the ground with a thud. “That was…an improvement,” Chef whispered to his alliance member, walking past. CC Petrie: Chef finally think me am improving? That’s great news! On that same token, Spike’s lack of exercise was finally catching up to him, as he could barely get himself moving after 3 seconds sometimes. “I have to step down,” the spiketail said, jumping off his platform. “You didn’t do half-bad,” Myra told Spike. “Oh, Myra, Rhett,” Spike replied, acting like he just remembered what he wanted to say, “There’s something you need to know about tonight’s vote,” Spike acting convincingly. “What about it?” Myra asked Spike. “You see, what I saw happen was…” Spike began to explain. CC Myra: How could I fall for this all over again?! I can’t believe I allowed myself to be fooled that Cera was nice now. Now she’s responsible for eliminating Littlefoot both in this season and season 1?! She is so eliminated! Rhett: It was Cera who rigged the votes against me and framed Littlefoot? Wow, is she going to pay for that! On the dance floor, only Cera and Ruby remained dancing. “I can do this…I can win,” Cera said to herself, when she noticed the 4 others who had fallen off their platforms looking up at her with ice in their eyes. “Huh?” she asked confused, as Ruby did an impressive aerial jump and twirl. The combination of the confusion at everyone’s expression and stopping to look at Ruby’s dance moves ended up keeping Cera still for more than 3 seconds. “Cera’s out, Ruby wins invincibility!” Chris announced. “Nice moves, girl,” Leshawna complimented Ruby. CC Ruby: I do have the moves, the moves I do have. “Head to the bonfire ceremony later dudes,” Chris told the Final Six, “As soon, one of you will be heading back to the past!” Ruby, Petrie, Myra, and Rhett walked ahead of everyone else, while Cera walked up to Spike. “Why did they look so mad?” Cera asked the spiketail who she thought was on her side. “Oh, that was nothing,” Spike replied, “And I talked to some of them, they will vote with us tonight.” “Sweet,” Cera grinned, not realizing what was coming…. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……… Cera, Myra, Petrie, Rhett, Ruby, and Spike were sitting on the bleachers, holding their voting devices. “Sharpen your claws and cast your votes,” Chris grinned, coming out in his elimination ceremony attire. CC Myra: Bye bye Cera. Cera: I vote for Myra. She’s been getting on my nerves a bit now. Spike: I am so in control of this game, and those fools have no clue they’re playing right into my feet. One thing I learned from Cera last season is if you’re gonna be evil, be sneaky about it. Rhett: You’re not getting not-eliminated this time, Cera!” The 6 all pressed the button of the dino they wanted voted off. Chef came out with a tray containing 5 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. “All right,” Chris began, looking at the results, “The votes are in. Chris sweet bubbles go to….Ruby, and Spike.” “Sweet,” Spike grinned, chewing on his instantly. Even though he was now evil, Spike still had his appetite. “Also still in the game are Rhett and Petrie,” Chris read next. “Yay,” Petrie smiled, and Rhett was relieved as well. It was down to Cera and Myra. “The final sweet bubble goes to…..Myra,” Chris concluded. Cera looked horrified. “What? You guys voted me off, why?!” She turned to see them giving her looks of anger. “We know what you did to Littlefoot,” Myra began, “Did you really think you could get away with playing us for two whole seasons?!” “Wh…what?” Cera asked, confused. “We know about how you’ve been playing all of us,” Ruby continued, “And you almost got away with it.” “But not quite, you bully,” Petrie continued. “What are you guys talking about?” Cera asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Cera, the time warp of shame awaits,” Chris pointed out. Cera, in confusion and sadness, walked over to the time machine and climbed inside. She was soon sent back to 65 Million BC. “I won’t miss her,” Myra said, and everyone else nodded in agreement. CC Spike: I can’t be stopped now. But look, I’m smart enough to know I can’t just keep turning these guys against each other, I’ll be needing Chris’s help from here… “We’re down to the Final Five dinos!” Chris grinned to the audience at home, “Who will get warped back to the past next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total….Drama…Valley!” Category:TDV Episodes Category:Episodes